hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Andreas Vasilescu
Andreas Vasilescu is the Roma ex-fiancé of Destiny Rumancek. 'Season 2' Blood Pressure - At a funeral Destiny is approached by a man named Andreas Vasilescu. He tells her that they had met before when they were kids, they begin to flirt and then eventually it leads to them having sex. After Destiny had moved back to Hemlock Grove Andreas soon followed her and moved in with her. Gone Sis - When Andreas walks in after running errands, he recognises a drawing Peter had drawn, "gone sis", to be the Wagoneer Oasis, a trailer park for horny truckers. Some of the letters on the sign burned out, so that’s all it says now. Hemlock Diego's Policy Player's Dream Book - When Lynda had been arrested she was also being transferred to another prison. While being transported Destiny, Peter and Andreas broke Lynda out of jail and sent her off to Romania. Such Dire Stuff - Andreas and Destiny deiced to throw a little party at Destiny's place with some family and friends. The next morning when the party was over Destiny ran Miranda away. Peter then confront her and asked Destiny for the keys to her car so he can go and see her, but Destiny refused. Andreas seeing the fight between the two cousins deiced to give Peter the car to his truck making Destiny a little upset. Demons and the Dogstar - At the apartment Destiny and Peter are being held up by a drug dealer, and he is about to torture them. Andreas shows up with a silenced pistol and kills the drug dealer saving their lives. 'Season 3' It is at the beginning of season 3 that Andreas and Destiny become engaged after a couple of months of dating. Initially, with Peter's blessing (and Lynda's ring, which she sent from Romania), everything seems to be working out for the soon-to-be husband and wife. In the midst of an illegal transaction with the Croatians, apparent enemies of the Roma people, disagreement with Peter over the safety of their 'jobs' and Andreas's willingness to risk their lives for more money starts creating conflict between Andreas and Peter. On more than one occasion, Andreas flips out and even threatens Peter. After finding several comrades dead, Andreas suggests a murderous rampage on the Croats, but Peter finds out that the entire conflict started because Andreas had been sleeping with a woman from a Croat family, and becomes maddened at Andreas's willingness to sacrifice even more lives to cover up himself. Peter, though not easily, makes a deal with the Croats to turn in Andreas and end the conflict, resulting in Andreas's death. 'Personality' Andreas seems to be a kind and smooth person who is in love with Destiny until it was revealed that he was cheating on her. He also has no problem killing someone when his friends or family in danger. Despite his laid back personality, he is also aggressive and quick to anger, gambling his life and others to achieve his goals, even when he knows of the cost to others. His overambitious nature cost the lives of several Rom. 'Physical Appearance' Andreas is a Romani male with long black curly hair, olive skin, blue eyes and a beard. 'Relationships' *'Destiny Rumancek': Destiny and Andreas had met before when they were kids, their family shared a campsite in U.P. when their fathers got work cutting trees in the summer of 96, and he used to watch her swim in a creek. He also used to give her free ice-cream. 18 years later they reunited at a funeral where they hooked up. When Destiny had moved back to Hemlock Grove Andreas soon came as well. They then moved in together. *'Peter Rumancek': Even though Andreas and Peter have not known each other for very long they seem to be on good terms. Their relationship is brother-like. Andreas often lends Peter his truck for various occasions. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 2 Character Category:Gypsy